My Wanderer
by Babywolfstar
Summary: One shot. Ian's POV Between Chapter 58 and 59 **Warning Some Spoilers****If you haven't read the book, What are you waiting for? It's really good!


**(Disclaimer: The characters and setting within this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. But I will love to own Ian O'Shea)**

**Between Chapter 58 and 59**

**Ian's POV**

I felt the emptiness in my arms as I woke up. I knew that it was still dark and I haven't slept much. I was still groggy, but I touch around the mattress to find Wanda. _My Wanderer. _It took me just a few seconds to realized that she wasn't any where near me. I jump to my feet and look around the cave but the cave was as empty as my arms felt. Where is my Wanda? I asked myself again and again as I ran through the tunnels looking for her. I try to remember her last words. She say that she loved me, she truly love me. So why I feel this pain. What was she really saying? Was that her way to say good bye?

"NO" I scream She can do this to me. I ran to the south tunnel just imagining the worse but when I saw Jared's face I knew I was too late. I could see his teary eyes even in the dark hall. I grab his shirt and asked him where was my Wanderer?

"She went to see Doc" Jared said

"And you didn't stopped her? Why? All you care about is your Melanie, you selfish pig."

" I tried to stopped her Ian, I care about Wanda too. But she wanted to be alone she doesn't want anyone there"

"Get out of my way Howe, if you didn't stopped her, I will"

I ran towards the hospital at the end of the south tunnel. Jared didn't say anything else but he ran after me too. When we got to the hospital Melanie's body was laying face down. Doc was ready with the scalpel in his hand.

"Please stop, please stop, please stop" I don't know how many times I repeated those words.

"I promised Wanda and I am a men of my word" doc said

"But you don't even have a cryotank ready for her"

"Ian; I don't need a cryotank, Wanda doesn't want to go any where else, she finally found a place where she belongs too, she wants to remain in Planet Earth."

It took me a few minutes to understand his words, If my Wanderer wants to stay here and Doc don't need a cryotank she will die in a few minutes.

"YOU ARE GOING TO LET HER DIE?" I was shouting now

"She wants to be buried with Walter and Wes. That was her last request. I begged her. I told her that I didn't wanted to do that but she made me promised"

I was lost. My Wanderer wanted to die? I went to Melanie's body and Whisper in her ear.

"I'm going to save you my Wanderer even from yourself. Can't you see how much I love you? If you die I will be next. Before you came into my life I was just surviving. Living day by day. But after you came into my life that's when I really started to live, because you my beautiful _Soul, _you are my life."

That's when I turned around and saw what Jared was doing. He had a knife in his hand going towards Doc. He put the knife by Doc's neck and he say;

"You promised but I didn't, and you are going to put Wanda in a cryotank until Mel is awake and we can decided what are we going to do."

"You know I am a men of my word but I'm not risking my life for something that I don't want to do in the first place. Get the cryotank ready."

I cried silent tears that never seem to stop. The cryotank was ready and so was Doc. He cut's Melanie's neck and I could see my Wanderer the silver soul. I won't let anyone touch her I will protect her with my life. Doc started to remove Wanderer and I pushed Jared out of the way and cupped my hands ready for her. Doc put the most beautiful silver ribbon in my hands and I just stared at her. So much love so much pain so much compassion all in my hands. She was beautiful and I wanted to hold her close to my chest. She moved like telling me that she understood me. I didn't wanted to let her go, but I knew that she need to be in that cryotank soon. My Wanderer, my love.

I held on to that cryotank with both my life and soul because inside that tank was my reason, was my all. Melanie reacted in a few minutes and I couldn't help but feel anger towards her. She was the reason why my Wanderer left. But When one of her first words was "Don't let her die" I could not be angry at her anymore. Melanie, Jared and Jamie planned to get her a new Host. They wanted me to go, but I didn't care on how the new Host would look like, for what I love was her soul. And I held her in her true form and there was nothing more beautiful than her. The outside is just a shell. I love her my silver ribbon, My Wanderer.


End file.
